twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Mexican coven
The '''Mexican coven' was founded by a vampire named Maria who used it to raise an army of newborn vampires with two stray vampires who were chased out because of the Southern vampire wars, Lucy and Nettie. Its main purpose was to win back the land that Maria had lost during the lesser hostilities that continued after the Volturi put an end to the wars. This coven lived on human blood and consisted mostly of often-replaced male newborns. Only Maria is presently a part of this coven as Lucy and Nettie have been disposed of for betrayal, Maria's right hand Jasper Whitlock had left for the North. She is currently still creating newborns to protect her territory and executing them after their first year. History Shortly before Maria's time, a vampire named Benito rose to power in the South, wiping out neighboring covens and pressuring others to create newborns in order to defend themselves. Eventually the Volturi swept in and cleaned house, giving the South a short time of peace until others started forming their own armies again and attacking unsuspecting covens like the Monterrey coven which left only Maria alive. Defeated and alone, Maria joined forces with Lucy and Nettie, in Mexico. During one of the wars, they lost their territory and fled. Sometime after they retreated, the girls met Jasper Hale (then known as "Jasper Whitlock") and Maria decided to change him into a vampire, hoping he would be useful for her army. Overnight, they created an army of newborn vampires and reclaimed their old territory with few casualties. Later on, they continued to attack the neighboring territories by continuously creating newborns and disposing of those who become useless after their first year. Jasper became Maria's favorite soldier due to his fighting skills and his powers to influence others' feelings. The group was later torn apart when Nettie and Lucy attempted to rebel against Maria. This failed by Maria and Jasper's joined effort, and Lucy and Nettie died. Every year, Maria ordered Jasper to dispose of the vampires that had almost lived up to their year mark as a vampire. During one of these dispositions, a newborn, Charlotte, was sentenced to die, but she fled Mexico instead with Peter, Jasper's comrade who had fallen in love with her. Jasper chose to let them flee. A few years later, they returned to visit Jasper and told him about life up North. They convinced Jasper to leave Maria's savage coven. Members * ]]Maria: The leader of the coven. She created this coven with several newborns in order to reclaim her territory from a local coven that destroyed her mate and her original coven. She is currently the only active member of this coven. *Multiple newborn soldiers. Past members * ]]Lucy: A female vampire who lost her mate and her territory when her coven was attacked. She then met Nettie and Maria and joined forces with them to raise an army of newborn vampires to claim other covens' territories. After her territory was reclaimed, she and Nettie plotted against Maria. However, she was outsmarted by Maria and her henchman, Jasper and was executed for treason, along with Nettie. * ]]Nettie: A female vampire who lost her coven and her territory when a rival coven attacked them. She then met Lucy and Maria and joined forces with them to raise an army of newborn vampires to claim other covens' territories. After her territory was reclaimed, she and Lucy plotted against Maria. However, she was outsmarted by Maria and her henchman, Jasper and was executed for treason, along with Lucy. * ]]Jasper Whitlock: The first vampire created by Maria. Having been trained in the Confederate Army, his knowledge in battle tactics and his power of pathokinesis became great assets to the coven's success. He moved quickly through the ranks and became Maria's second-in-command. He later left the coven, met Alice and joined the Cullen coven. *''' ]]'''Peter : A soldier and close companion of Jasper's. He was spared execution thanks to Jasper's persuasion to Maria. When he fell for Charlotte, he attempted to persuade Maria to spare her as well, but she refused. In the end, he escaped with Charlotte and became nomads in North America.''' *Charlotte''': A newborn who left with Peter and became nomads in North America after Peter failed to convince Maria to spare her life. *Multiple deceased newborns, all of whom were executed after their first year. See also *Southern vampire wars *Benito Category:Mexican coven